


Frosty Morning

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Frosty Morning

Severus looked out over the frost covered lawn, thankful he'd cast a protective charm over his most delicate plants. He needed them to survive another week and the previous night's frost was unwelcome.

"Bit chilly to take your tea outside this morning, isn't it?"

Severus turned and looked at Harry who was leaning up against the doorframe holding a teacup and saucer. His torso was bare and his pyjama bottoms hung low, revealing his utterly lickable hipbones.

"Cold?" Severus walked to Harry and brushed a fingertip over his nipple.

"Come back to bed."

Severus stepped inside. The plants could wait.


End file.
